subetafandomcom-20200214-history
Peril at the Patch
Peril at the Patch ' is a plot that ran during Morostide of 2014. News Updates October 16, 2014 There is a characteristic nip in the air, the telltale wood smoke on the breeze that heralds the beginning of Morostide, however one feature of the season remains conspicuously absent- the opening of the Skelly Pumpkin Patch. This year, the gates remain locked, the house on the hill dark and silent. Where is the ornery but lovable Pumpkin Partisan? Why the eerie quiet in a season normally so filled with thrills? Has Lord Jaxon Skelly finally tired of inviting outsiders to the family pumpkin patch? Only time will tell! October 17, 2014 The start of Morostide has come and gone, but still only silence from Skelly Manor. Attempts from our news office to contact the governor of gourds have been met with stark silence. What has happened to Subeta's favourite mysterious Morostide magnate? We will continue to contact Skelly Manor throughout the night! October 18, 2014 Hello? Hello? Testing? Oh well that won't DO AT ALL. HELLO? NO, WAIT, OKAY WHAT IS going on? Ahem? Hello? Sorry about that, this volume dial is entirely mysterious, it doesn't seem to operate by the constructs of reality at all. Good day, all, it's me. Er, Ian. Asmodeus. Doctor Ian Asmodeus, that is. No doubt you've noticed the delay in opening the pumpkin patch. This year, Jaxon has gone, uh chosen to go, on a little vacation from Morostide, so he left me, his very good friend in charge. Obviously, I've been a little lax with my responsibilities, but I am happy to say that the Pumpkin Patch is now open for everyone! See, nothing to worry about! We're maintaining the status quo and there is nothing at all to worry about and certainly no untimely delays to tell Jaxon about when he comes back from his trip. ''Weird. You decide to investigate Skelly Manor. Day 1 - Inside the Manor Once inside the manor, the only option is to first talk to Dr. Asmodeus to get the plot started. He is waiting in the foyer of the manor. Clicking on his NPC avatar will start the dialogue. ''Rude. Ian is obviously hiding something. You decide to explore Skelly Manor.'' This option signals the end of Ian's talking and allows you access to the Manor. Each location will allow you to "Search for clues" which will make exclamation bubbles pop up on the room. In some of the rooms there will be a small animation like a table cloth moving or music playing - tese will be highlighted. foyer.png|The Foyer foyer_ecto.png|Ectoplasm covered foyer living_room.gif|Living Room library.png|Library dining_room.gif|Dining Room kitchen.png|Kitchen upstairshallway.png|Upstairs Hallway hallway_ecto.png|Exctoplasm covered Hallway office.png|Office master_bedroom.gif|Master Bedroom master_bedroom_chair.png|Master Bedroom with monster chair guest_1.png|Guest Room 1 guest_2.gif|Guest Room 2 basementstairs.png|Basement Stairs basement.png|Basement basement_2_start.png|Basement Experiment Room The Dining Hall Most of the furniture appears to be in storage. No one has eaten a meal in here for a long time. *Examine wallpaper: Just a wrinkle in the wallpaper. Jaxon hasn't redecorated in a while. *Examine window: Oh look, you can see the pumpkin patch from here. Is that Snowflaik wandering about? Probably not important. *Examine table: The dining room table is covered in a drop cloth. It doesn't seem to have been used in a while. There are no chairs. *'''Examine wind: That definitely moved, right? You didn't feel a breeze, but the room does suddenly feel very cold. The Kitchen The kitchen is pristinely clean. It doesn't look like a lot of cooking is done in here. *Examine fridge: The light does not work, and there isn't a single piece of food in the fridge. On second thought, it doesn't feel very cold, either. It seems that the fridge isn't even plugged in. *Examine drawer: Some cutlery and other kitchen implements here. Doesn't seem too concerning. *Examine sink: A few mouse droppings under here, but no sign of anything else. *Examine cupboard 1: Most of the cupboards are empty. One contains a small set of dishware. There is one teacup conspicuously missing. *Examine cupboard 2: Ew, a dead roach! *Examine cupboard 3 + 4: Some dusty crockery here. Doesn't seem important. The Library Look at all of these books! This must be what Jaxon does in his spare time. *Examine books 1 - 4: Books of various categories. I wonder if Jaxon has read all of these? *Examine books 5: Wow, Jaxon is really into travel books. *Examine vase: You saw something similar to this at the Centropolis Museum of Art. Works by this artist are very rare and valuable. *Examine boxes 1 - 3: General bric-a-brac. Nothing out of the ordinary. *Examine cabinet: Just some dusty old empty notebooks. The Living Room It's very tidy, aside from the teacup. It is also a bit antiquated; you do not see a television or even a radio anywhere. *Examine plants: The soil of the plants is dry. They haven't been watered in a few days, but look otherwise well cared for. Jaxon must have left only recently. *Examine fireplace: A bit sooty, but nothing too out of the ordinary. *'Examine teacup: Whoa, what was that? You're sure you didn't brush that teacup when you came in.' The Office This appears to be an office of some kind. It seems that Jaxon keeps cuttings of plants in here. Clicking on the note on the table will lead to a cutscene where the Ian's name will write itself on the paper: Okay, something is not right here. Whatever is going on, it seems it has something to do with Ian. You decide to take the note to him. *Examine mirror: Looking great! *Examine cupboard 1: Some old pairs of shoes here, they could do with a clean. *Examine cupbpard 2 + 3: Some gardening equipment like gloves and trowels. *Examine drawer: Seeds and dried plant materials, looks like Jaxon has quite the hobby. Master Bedroom This looks to be the master bedroom. This must be where Jaxon sleeps. *'Examine music: A haunting melody begins to play from the Phonograph.' *Examine painting: What a lovely picture. Kind of morose, but nice. *Examine books: One of the books is titled Skelly Family Tree. Jaxon is the last entry. His middle name is hilarious, and someone has entered his date of birth wrong. *Examine nightstand: Usual bedside things. Probably best to just close this again. Guest Room 1 It seems to be a guest room, but it doesn't look like it has been used in a long while. You can make out a layer of dust on most things. *Examine keyhole: The door is locked. Guest Room 2 Judging by the state of it, you are sure this room hasn't seen a visitor for a long time. *Examine keyhole: The door is locked. *'Examine shadow: Wha- What!? Something definitely moved in there!' Once you have found the handwritten note in the office you can go back and confront Ian about what's really going on. The Basement You walk down 2 flights of stairs to reach the basement where Ian is waiting. You watch Ian activate the machine. One you go back up into the foyer you'll see that all the doors are covered in ectoplasm. You agree to help Ian. He will call you back when he is ready to proceed. Why not check out the Pumpkin Patch while you wait? The ectoplasm covering the doors stops you from going into any of the rooms - both upstairs and downstairs. This is the end of day 1. Day 2 - Ghost Busting Psst! Pssst! Hey, over here! About that project we’re working on over at Skelly Manor? I think I’ve figured out a solution to our little problem. I was able to head back to the lab and put together a- you know, never mind, meet me back at the house and I’ll fill you in there. Oh, and there are now some achievements in it for you! Not that helping out at the Manor isn't reward enough on its own, of course. Now please hurry up and come help me out! After this dialogue you can click on the door to the living room. The mini game had the darkened room and ghost floating around on the screen. To get rid of the ghosts, you moved your flashlight (your mouse) around the screen and click in the ghosts to vanquish them. Once that's done, the living room will show a light crystal on the floor of the living room. This also signals the end of day 2 of the plot. Day 3 - Challengers Appear Going up the stairs, the Master Bedroom is now available to enter. Upon closer inspection, the chair in the room looks like it has teeth and eyes. Clicking on this chair leads to the discovery of a new Battle Coliseum opponent: Scary Chairy. Once you have beaten this Scary Chairy at least once then you can collect the nightmare fuel to give back to Ian. He tells you that there are more in the Pumpkin Patch, and going there will unlock the new ones: Spider, Organ Collector, Umbrus, Mirror Ghoul and Devora. There is now the option of fighting more monsters from the Pumpkin Patch. These are optional opponents and are not necessary to beat to further the plot. This is the end of day 3. Day 4 - Breakout This dialogue opens up the library for some ghost busting for essence crystals. The mini-game here is a simple game of breakout, where you use the arrow keys to move the multitool to catch the essence falling and spacebar to start the energy ball rolling. Once the game is completed then refreshing the page will reveal the essence left behind which you can then show off to Ian to continue the plot rolling. He tells you to clear out the next room - the dining room. But once again when you try to use the multitool on the room it fails and refuses to work. You have some suspicions, but you agree to come back when Ian is ready to proceed. This signals the end of Day 4 of the plot. Day 5 - Colliding with Ghosts This allows you to go into the dining room to get rid of some ghosts. The game in this room is a top-down RPG style game where you have to make the ghosts crash into each other, and avoid touching them or the residue they leave behind. If you have a number pad: 7, 8, and 9 are used to move up. 4 and 6 are your left and right keys, while 1, 2, and 3 are used to move down. For those without a number pad, or who would just prefer to use keys in general: Q, W, E are your up keys. A and D are your left and right, while Z, X, and C are your down keys. Or, if you are right handed, use the following letters instead: U, I, O for up. H and K for left and right, with B, N and M as your down keys. If you get stuck, you can teleport to a random spot in the room by pressing the space bar, but beware because you might just put yourself right in another ghost's path! This signifies the end of day 5, as Ian refuses to talk any more on the subject. Day 6 - Room Escape Once again Ian lets you know that the machine has been fixed and is ready for the last door. He tells you to do the final honors while he searches Centropolist for a replacement mug. When you head upstairs to the office, click on the door and enter to gain the last essence for Ian. When you go to leave however, the door has closed and locked firmly behind you. While the handle has two philips head screws, the multitool only has a flathead screwdriver. You don’t want to strip the screws. Clicking around there are a few things that you can interact with: the windows, the vent, the picture on the wall, the cupboards and the plants. door.png|The office door office_codes.jpg|Codes and clickable areas office_plant.jpg|Moving the purple plant picture.png|The painting plant.png|The plant bottom_drawer.png|The locked drawer picture_safe.png|The wall safe vent_open.png|Opened vent window.png|The window drawing.png|The combination clue Clicking on the bottom right corner of the painting will reveal a safe. There are clues all around the room - finding them is the key. Clicking on the vent reveals a scrap of paper with the number 3 and a key. Cicking on the window shows a 4 scratched into the surface. Clicking on the big cupboard under the 3-plant pot reveals the number 6. Clicking on the red plant reveals with number 1 and opening the locked cupboard reveals a drawing inside which is the key to the combination (3164). Inside you find a journal. This seems to be Jaxon's work journal. Most of the pages are filled with his indecipherable notes, however the most recent entry has some interesting information: "Note to self: Modifications made to Dionaea Audricus, increasing sunlight should now allow me to retrieve key." There's also a Hand Made Scientist Plushie and a small pile of sP in the safe. You pocket it - you doubt Jaxon will miss any of it. You can now move the purple plant to the far window area to gain another key. This once again opens the drawer which this time reveals a scewdriver inside. Once you have escpaed, talk to Ian to finish day 6 of the plot. Day 7 - The End Ian isn't waiting in his usual spot. He must be somewhere else in the house. You decide to go find him. He can be found in the basement. This loads a small maze game where you have to beat a ghost to the fuel in the centre of the map. If the ghost touches you you will have to refresh the page to reload the maze again. The mazes are randomly generated so every one will be different. In the lab room, you can now start up the machine. When the machine starts up this time though, something goes wrong and the room goes black and when the lights come back up, there is a hideous creature waiting there. This releases the Twisted Jaxon Skelly which you have to fight in the battle coliseum. This is a group fight, and everyone on Subeta joined in to get him back to normal once he was defeated. You say goodbye to Ian and Jaxon for the year, happy to have helped and eager to see what reward you have earned. Prizes Achievements * Who You Gonna Call? - Investigate the strange happenings at Skelly Manor. ** Prize: No More Ghosts Sticker * The Quick and the Dead - Clear the living room in Skelly Manor of 25 ghosts in 30 seconds or less. ** Prize: Bullseye Beanbag * Shot in the Dark - Clear the living room in Skelly Manor of 15 ghosts in 30 seconds or less. ** Prize: Bullseye Beanbag * Beating the Stuffing Out - Exorcise the possessed chair in Skelly Manor. * Pumpkin Punishment - Defeat one of the optional haunting opponents in the Skelly Pumpkin Patch. ** Title: Pumpkin Punisher * Shelved! - Rid Skelly Manor library of haunted books. ** Prize: Leather-Bound Book * Spirit Evader = Evade the ghosts until they exterminate each other! ** Title: Exterminate * Jailbird - Escape the locked office in Skelly Manor. ** Title: Escape Artist * A-maze-ing - Retrieve the last piece of stolen fuel from the basement of Skelly Manor. ** Prize: Glarat * Fright Night - Contribute some damage to Tainted Jaxon in Skelly Manor (this achievement will be awarded with prizes after the fight is over!). ** Prize: Bat Wing Talisman Category:Morostide Category:Plots